Iron Man Vol 2 13
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Bob Harras | CoverArtist1 = Tom Raney | CoverArtist2 = Richard Bennett | Publisher1_1 = Stan Lee | Publisher1_2 = Shirrel Rhoades | President1_1 = Joseph Calamari | Quotation = Listen to me, all of you. You talk about an invasion force like it's a private club. You talk like the only ones who can fight and win this war are we few costumed elite. That was never the case. That never will be the case. America's war are fought mainly by our Armed Forces. We're just the decoration. The symbol that everything is still strong in this country. But it isn't us. It's the American people who are strong. They do what they have to do, because their country requires it of them... without the benefit of fancy powers and masks. And brave Americans is what we need this day. America has been on the defensive for too long. It's time to take back the world! | Speaker = Captain America | StoryTitle1 = No Time To Mourn | Writer1_1 = James Robinson | Penciler1_1 = Larry Stroman | Inker1_1 = John Dickenson | Inker1_2 = Homage Studios | Colourist1_1 = Martin Jiminez | Colourist1_2 = Wildstorm FX | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Comicraft | Letterer1_3 = Albert Deschesne | Editor1_1 = Ruben Diaz | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * StormWatch ** ** Jenny Sparks ** Weatherman (William Bendix) ** Fuji (Toshiro Misawa) ** Winter (Nikolas Kamarov) ** ** Hawksmoor * ** ** Captain America (Yohn Kohl) ** Hellstrike (Nigel Keane) ** ** Brass (Hershel Goldstein) ** * ** ** ** ** Maul (Jeremy Stone) * * Deathblow (Michael Cray) Supporting Characters: * ** Agent Priscilla Kitaen * WildC.A.T.s ** Grifter (Cole Cash) ** Zealot (Zannah) ** Void (Adrianna Tereshkova) ** ** ** Warblade (Reno Bryce) Antagonists: * * Daemonite / Skrull Army ** Defile ** ** Helspont ** * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * John Lynch * Jacob Marlowe * Wetworks * * Races and Species: * * * * * Daemonites * * Locations: * ** *** StormWatch's Satellite ** *** *** ** Items: * * * and * * * * * * * * * | Synopsis1 = A Rescue / Salvage team find the Invisible Woman, Maul, and Majestic afloat in space, the only survivors of the destruction of SkyWatch. Doctor Doom enters the Negative Zone with an army to stop the heroes. Priscilla Kitaen, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., locates Steve Rogers in Europe and recruits him to help the heroes take Latveria. Iron Man, secretly a Skrull spy, kills Brass, the Vision, Swordsman, and Jack Hawksmoor at the Baxter Building, before being killed himself by the Thing and Deathblow, who have just emerged through the Negative Zone portal. Deathblow makes the realization that this is not his Earth. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}